


Head Over Heels

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Sanji's always trying to court Nami. SanjixNami.





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Head Over Heels
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: SanjixNami het (I know, I’m scared too ;_;)
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece isn’t mine. I own nothing.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> lord_ofthe_pies made me do it. Lynch him!!

There was no denying that Sanji was head over heels for Nami.  
  
No matter where the orange-haired woman went, the cook was hot on her heels, offering her anything and everything he could provide, a wide smile permanently plastered to his face. She treated him like a pet, using him whenever she felt like it yet he still followed her around like a puppy. To anyone else it was obvious he was wasting his time, but the blond refused to stop, waiting for the day his dreams would come true.  
  
But anyone who knew Nami knew it wouldn’t ever happen.


End file.
